love triangle
by Glassplant
Summary: hero's rise, hero's fall, but love is eternal but what happens when everything goes crazy? will the loves of out hero's be able to survive?
1. prolog

**Glassplant****: ok, is everyone here and ready to create the prolog of the story?**

**Sonic****: *over Skype* shadow is still trying to get onto Skype.**

**knuckles****: scourge is out in the backyard up in a tree arguing that he doesn't want to be apart of this and Ashton is trying to get him out of the tree.**

**violet****: *on the phone* Kat, Riva, Riella, and Auther are stuck at the airport trying to pick up silver who's plane has been... detained...**

**Moonlily:****well that's a bummer**

**Glassplant****: *sighs*yeah, I guess we'll have to do this without the others for now...**

* * *

a few months earlier

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and others appeared out of no were on earth were they met a women named Meghan who took them into to her home where, for the most part she kept them out of trouble. that is until she met a women named Kera and a girl, light purple, mobion, hedgehog named Violet. that's when things went a little... out of hand.

Violet, a friend of Sonic's, had decided that when she met Shadow to enrage him beyond the point of were he wouldn't attack someone and he chased her for a while till they reached Angle island, where Violet knocked Shadow out cold and returned him to Meghan's home. after Shadow had calmed down he went out of Meghan's house to reveal more of the anger. Violet followed Shadow out and started talking with him as he worked on his stress relief were the two found something that usually takes time. love. and after a bit of run in with Shadow's past and a bit a chaos controle insident a new, yellow, girl, mobion, hedgehog named Alina appeared being lost and having lost her "friend" Maximun, a green, male, hedgehog, who they later found and after a while they explained what sometimes when to people fall in love they can read each other's thoughts that's when it happened...

Sonic had been acting a little odd for a while when suddenly Sonic seamed to be fighting himself like something else was trying to take over. after a few minutes, with Sonic's friends staying close, a green fog left Sonic's body and solidified into an exact opposite of Sonic who said he would get Sonic. Alina and Maximun soon explained what the character was the mysterious character had appeared was a dychi, a spirit of revenge that could take of a physical form, and that some dychi take the ones that they came from and make them bed slaves.

Sonic kind of panicked as Violet tried to find the person sonic would want revenge against, Eggman, while Shadow is visited by Sonic's doppelganger telling him that if violet kept looking and found him he would kill her.

after a while Sonic, thanks to his doppelganger, revealed Eggman's location and violet set out to try and Stop the evil doppelganger. Shadow tried to stop her, but in the end he joined her in her attempt to stop the doppelganger. but by the time they reached the base the deed had been done, Eggman was dead. where the doppelganger appeared in-front of them and named himself Scourge before he brock Shadows leg and left the two to rot at the secluded base. while that happened Scourge stole Sonic and placed his soul into a jar for a bit before he brought him to someplace he know that would take them a while to find before having his way with Sonic.

it was around then that Shadow and Violet returned to Meghan's house and learned that Violet could heal people by touching there injuries while Shadow experiences an energy drainage because of the fact that the chaos emerald that he usually always had with him was gone.

after a bit more time a red hedgehog named Kat dropped out of the sky into Meghan's front yard before helping them with her ability to find people, and with her and the rest of the sonic gangs help saving a now traumatized Sonic.

a while after being saved Sonic ran off. when Shadow and Violet found him he was crying his eyes out before spilling the beans on his past. that he was the prince of Mobotropalic and that he would soon have to become king unless his father also known as king Auther, who went missing before the war on Mobotropalic and the death of Sonic's mother and two siblings, was found and took the thrown. Violet has suggested that they look for him and after a while they found him and he said that once they returned to there world he would retake the thrown, but he warned that soon our two worlds would merge, meaning they would me connected not actually becoming one, very soon.

within a few days it accursed and the gang along with Meghan and Kera were transported to Mobius as gun started to invade. but thanks to Sonic's father the invasion was stopped just in the nick of time.

a little bit later Sonic fell ill with a Mobius virus so Auther calls up Violet mother Riella, a doctor, to come and treat Sonic after that it was love at first sight while Sonic lay sleeping Auther an Riella get engaged and Riella's two youngest daughters, violet's sisters, rose and mint moved to the palice.

after that Sonic found true love in Kat and a new echidna names Riva was found, and then Knuckles was put under the sleep spell of the moonlilys. after that Violet became immortal thanks to chaos energy so that the two don't ever have to leave each-other. then Scourge came back and stole sonic again. as soon as Kat found out where Scourge had taken Sonic she went after them.

* * *

**Glassplant: and there. the prolog's done.**

**Moonlily: cool.**

**sonic: man... Shadow can you really not figure out how to use Skype?**

**knuckles: *outside trying to help Ashton get Scourge to come out of the tree***

**violet: *on the phone* there still holding his plane out, really.**

**Glassplant: *sighs* let's hope next time that everyone will be here...**

**Moonlily: yeah, oh and if you like what you've read so far tell us in the comments Glassplant loves reading them.**

**Glassplant: I really do! and we'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Glassplant: hey guys! I'm back! and welcome to my first, and possibly only altogether put up! ... what I mean is I've just put up a chapter of every story I'm working on at the same time! so let's get onto the story you are reading now before I get board!**

* * *

Deep in the moonlight forest where the moonlilys, a mystical flower that releases a special pollen that will put a lone male into a deep sleep, lay a log cabin were a slightly crying Sonic lay tied to a bed without any of his clothes on as he slowly bleeds as Scourge lay asleep next to him.

Soon Kat, a red hedgehog with short red quills and fur who is Sonic's girlfriend and a former thief, quietly walks in grabs Scourge by the nap of his neck and throwing him the before beating Scourge half to death. Scourge lays there stunned for a moment as he realized what Kat did before quickly dissolving into the shadows. As soon as Kat was sure that Scourge was gone she quickly goes over and un-cuffs Sonic from the bed before smashing a nearby jar, Scourge had been using it to help him catch Sonic, and helping the hurt hero up as he morns in pain.

Kat quickly helps Sonic out of the cabin and towards the royal palace. after a minute or two of walking Sonic says a bit groggily "that is no fun..."

Kat slowly sighs before replying "tell me about it..."

After a Few minutes Sonic looks like he's about to throw up. Kat quickly lies the hero down next to a bush but within nanoseconds Sonic was sitting up and throwing up into the very same bush. Kat then slowly started so rub her love's back as she waited for him to finish.

After a few minutes Sonic finally stops vomiting giving Kat a chance to ask "you ok?"

with a grown Sonic replies "not sure..."

"well, let's get you back to the palace so I can clean your wounds." Kat says as she helps him up onto his feet before they continue walking towards the palace.

after a bit of walking Sonic stumbles a bit as they walk and in that second Kat hugs him and starts to cry. Sonic stands there stunned for a second before quickly trying to calm her down as he says "sh... sh... what's wrong?"

"I-" Kat says as she continues to cry "I thought I wasn't going to see you again, Sonic... I thought he was going to kill you... I thought he know I was coming and was going to move every time I found out where you two were."

"sh.." Sonic replied as he continued to try to calm Kat down "I don't even know how you found us... besides he probably thought he had some time...

"well I have this ability to see where a person is at will." she says as she calms down.

Sonic slowly gives a smile before saying "cool, but you probably shouldn't have told me that."

Kat quickly face-palms before saying with a bit of anger "I'm so stupid!"

Sonic quickly says as he tries to calm her down again "sh... it's ok, but it might come to bite us in the but later."

Soon Kat gives a heavy sigh before going into her backpack and pulling out a first aid kit and an enchanted bracelet. upon getting those things out of her bag she asks Sonic to "sit down."

Sonic slowly obliges, but winces as his sore and battered body touches the ground. Kat then starts to clean and bandage Sonic's wounds with the hero wincing as she does it. when she finishes she holds out the enchanted bracelet "put this on," Kat says " and don't take it off. it'll ward off Scourge.

"okay." Sonic says as he takes the offered item and puts it on.

As soon as the bracelet is on Kat says "okay, now let's go home."

"okay." Sonic says as in the shadows Scourge curses. now he could not get close to his 'love' for very long... all he could do now is watch from the shadows.

Kat slowly smiles before kissing him and walking towards the palace hand and hand with him who is a step behind her. As Sonic slowly follows Kat he starts to notice for the first time a stabbing pain in the lower stomach. Kat gives a smile not seaming to notice that the hero's pain as they continue to walk as the pain continues and seams to get worse.

That's when Kat notices that something isn't right with Sonic and stops before asking "Sonic, are you okay?"

Sonic grimaces in pain before replying "not sure..."

"what hurts?" Kat asks.

Sonic replies while he grimaces in pain "lower stomach."

Kat then touches the lower part of him stomach and asks "right here?"

Sonic mourns in pain before replying "yes..."

"let's get you inside so Violet can ease the pain a bit." Kat says.

with a grimace Sonic replies "ok."

with that Kat takes Sonic inside and lays him down on one of the main-room's, basically a big room with light yellow walls that has a TV and leads to all the living quarters of the palace along with the kitchen, couches before she goes off to find Violet.

-*v*-

meanwhile Violet, a lavender colored hedgehog with long, lay in her pajamas asleep with her love, Shadow, who lay asleep with one of his arms around Violet's waist. Violet smiles in her sleep as she snuggles into his chest causing the asleep Shadow to smile.

That's when Kat walks into Violet's room and tries to wake her up. Violet wakes up and gives slight glare before saying "what?"

"just come with me, ok?" Kat says.

Violet then heaves a heavy sigh before getting up without waking Shadow up, though he does give a morn of displeasure as he feels her leave, and follows Kat before saying "you better have a good reason for waking me up and making me move away from Shadow."

Kat states "Sonic's lower stomach hurts."

Violet heaves a sigh before going over to Sand placing her hands on his lower stomach and easing the pain. as soon as the pain is lessoned Sonic says "thanks..." along with "sorry..."

"no problem," Violet says "now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed." and with that violet headed back to bed.

Kat smiles at Sonic and Sonic smiles back as his eyes fall halfway closed. that is when Kat wonders if she can laydown next to him as Sonic falls asleep.

Kat Slowly heaves a sigh before she starts to walk away, but stops as she hears Sonic morn. she quickly looks over at him before going over and curling up next to him. it is then that Sonic's arms rap around her in his sleep causing Kat smile before she falls asleep as well.

* * *

**Glassplant: I hope everyone enjoyed this! and pretty pleas tell me through reviewing the story, or through a P.M. what you thought of the story you read! the reason I write is because of you guys and gals (I don't see why but some girls find it rude to be called a guy.) out there read the sorry I write! witch reminds me, I'm soon going to start what I call the story quiz! after a good amount of time in sorry at the end of a chapter I will have to see how much you remember so far of the story I mainly just want to see how much you remember. in the next chapter the answers will be told along with the first person to get all the answers right. oh! and if you see something wrong tell me and I'll take a look, but please don't complain about spelling. I know there are probably a lot of spelling errors, but I either can't fins the correct spelling or the word won't spell check. see you!**


End file.
